Unexpected
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: Tomoka goes out with her friends and bumps into someone; what will be in store for this guy and her? One shot turned to a story, please enjoy :) thatgirlingrey * I decided to turn this one-shot into a longer story, there's no definite plot yet, but I'm working on it :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Tomoka laughed, her friends sharing jokes about their families and friends as they strolled around in the mall, shopping. They were in the Kanagawa prefectures, feeling adventurous and wanting to go somewhere new. The mall they were at opened just a week ago and there were some crazy sales going on here that the girls couldn't help but come.

After hours, they had gotten a little tired from all the walking and decided to rest at a cafe situated on the ground floor of the vast mall.

"No way, she did that?" Hina giggled, twirling her long black hair out of habit.

"Yeah, Karuhi was so embarrassed he didn't speak for a week!" Kizue nodded, smiling cheekily. Ann was listening in, her hands forever texting someone on that phone of hers.

Tomoka laughed at her friends antics, placing her drink on the round table and got up, "guys, I need to go to the bathroom, be right back".

The three other girls nodded, continuing their earlier conversation. Tomoka left and searched her way to her said destination, suddenly remembering the two years ever since middle school.

Ryoma had left and came back from America showing quite a shocking amount of change in his attitude, Sakuno had gotten over her crush on him and Horio's family had suddenly moved to Kanagawa, promptly studying at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu. It was a shock since he never mentioned of going there at all, especially when the Rikkai Dai's tennis regular's youngest member was so close to ruining Tachibana's tennis career. She hadn't heard from him since and wondered how he was doing now, she wasn't that concerned, just curious. Tomoka? Well, her Ryoma fanatic side had dimmed considerately after rationalizing herself that she was being annoying to the tennis freak and she stopped being as loud as she was though there were times when she would return to her old self.

Now that her brothers weren't as hard to manage she didn't need to be there babysitting them most of her free time and was finally able to enjoy herself. Hence, she is at Kanagawa with her friends to prove her point.

Tomoka left the bathroom in no hurry and continued with her musings, unaware of her surroundings as much. She came back down to earth when she bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry", she mumbled, still in a daze.

"It's okay, Tomo-chan", the person chuckled.

Tomika blinked up at him, surprised written in her face, "how did you know my name?" She demanded. She wondered if this person might be Horio, but his unibrow wasn't there, and his hair was less spiky unlike Horio's so it must not be him. Wait, why did she think this guy was Horio in the first place?

The guy taller than her by a head looked scandalized, "you don't remember me? It's me, Horio!"

"Ho-Horio?" she repeated, raising a brow and taking a step back, studying him.

He had obviously grown taller, his hair was longer and lost its spikiness, the bangs almost covering his eyebrows. His unibrow was no longer there and he looked a lot more leaner than before. The only thing that remained was his stupid smirk and those coughmesmerizingcough brown eyes.

Horio said nothing as she took him in. His arms were on display as he only wore a sleeveless top, baggy shorts and a grey pair of tennis shoes. A bag slung over his shoulder and what she guessed as his tennis racquet.

Tomoka blushed as she realized he had muscles, _mmmm, delicious muscles_—ekhem. She stopped herself from drooling when she noticed the outlines of abs beneath the thin layer of clothing.

_Oh wow, I don't mind me some Horio right now_, her thoughts wandered off

When she found her voice and snapped out of it, she said the first thing that came to mind; "you've grown taller!"

Horio nodded, "of course, I can't stay being short and weak forever". Tomoka rolled her eyes at the comment, "what are you implying?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary of course", Horio chuckled, his smirk staying on his face. His eyes wandered her body subtly, thankfully going unnoticed by her.

She had ditched the pigtail hairstyle and wore her hair in a side fishtail braid and she wore the perfect amount of makeup to look cute and simple. Tomoka's outfit consisted of a baggy grey top that reached her midriff and low cut skinnies, completing the look with black sneakers.

His smirk turned to a slight smile at the sight of his present wrapped around her wrist. The charm bracelet he got her a few years ago on her birthday. It was the first time he spent so much just for a present, a girl's one at that. He remembered the promoter teasing him and saying that it was for his girlfriend, he never thought he would blush enough that day.

"And your two, now what? Five years of tennis experience?" Tomoka joked, obviously blushing. Horio couldn't lie even to save himself, he was enchanted by her laugh, they used to be so loud and annoying, like himself, now it was more like bells melodiously chiming in his ears, well, not literally I assure you. Tomoka... She was more girly... and pretty, _very_ pretty.

He covered up his blushing face by looking away, only then noticing that his friends were still waiting for him. Impatiently, might I add, though they looked excited.

"I have to go now, my friends are waiting, see you 'round, Tomo-_chan_", he said, purring slightly at the end.

Tomoka blushed a deeper red, "whatever, uni—um.. Horio-kun".

Horio flashed her a real smile and patted her head before running off to his friends, leaving a madly blushing Tomoka behind. She quickly turned away fiddled with her phone, about to call one of the girls when Ann called out to her, "Tomo-chan, who was that?"

"Horio", Tomoka breathed, still flushed.

"_Horio?!_"

"Yeah, the one and only" Tomoka nodded, still dazed.

"Yeah, I'd say puberty got him good, Tomo-chan", Ann grinned, teasing the girl.

"Wha.. Whatever, let's go back girls", she stammered, trying to hide the red in her cheeks.

"Alright, it's already getting dark anyway", Kizue agreed, so did the other girls.

* * *

><p>On their way back, the girls didn't touch the latest hot topic, Satoshi Horio, and Tomoka was very grateful. He was playing on her mind the whole time, feeding more to her curiosity.<p>

Now she was really interested to know what's been happening to that loud ex-schoolmate of hers. And you know Tomoka Osakada, nothing is going to stop her from getting what she wants. So, in the crowded train, supporting herself from falling onto anyone's laps or hugging strangers by hanging onto the handles attached to the railings overhead, Tomoka made up her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"Oh? We've always hung out with him, Tomo-chan", Katsuo said, wiping his sweat on his forehead. Tomoka had to tilt her head up a little at his height. How she hated boys' growth spurts, Tomoka and Sakuno was already the shorter girls in their group of five.

"Yeah, we keep in touch, but it's a little hard now since we're all busy with school", Kachiro then added,

"What? And you guys didn't tell me? I mean, us?" Tomoka huffed, being her usual self.

Katsuo laughed, leaning onto the bench, "we didn't know you'll be interested to know about him".

"Anyway, can you guys tell us about Horio-kun then?" Sakuno averted the attention to her, not exactly wanting the boys to think differently of her best friend. Knowing Tomoka, there's always something playing in that head of hers.

"Well, we usually talk about the normal stuff, so we don't really know what's going on with him but we did play a few games with him, he improved a lot", said Kachiro, straightening his posture.

_'Horio has improved? Incredible! So when he said he got better, he really meant it?'_Tomoka thought, her eyes widening slightly at the two boys before her.

"Yeah, you should see him play", Katsuo nodded, confirming the unspoken thought.

Sakuno and Tomoka exchanged glances, probably thinking the same thing. They turned to look at the boys again, "should we? Isn't it hard to meet him, you said?"

"Not really, Horio could come see us whenever, we're planning to see him this weekend anyway", Katsuo shook his head, "he won't mind if you girls come along, right Kachiro?"

"Yeah! It'll be like old times, huh? Anyway, what do you girls say?" Kachiro replied enthusiastically, sitting down next to them on the bench. He had lost his shyness around girls since having to always talk to her and Sakuno.

"Sure, we'll go", Sakuno and Tomoka nodded happily, both for ever so different reasons.

* * *

><p>And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Tomoka found herself getting ready bright and early in the Sunday morning to go out with the boys.<p>

"What to wear, what to wear, what to we- ah! Perfect!" The brunnette held the clothes against her person and looked at her reflection.

She quickly dressed into her dark blue boyfriend shirt with two thick white stripes at at sleeves and a pair of faded blue denim shorts that ended at her mid-thighs then wore her favorite pair of converse shoes. Quickly, she cleared up her overturned bedroom in record time. Tomoka sat in front of her vanity table and took out her box of jewelry from inside one of the drawers.

She eyed one particular accessory, it was an undeniably expensive and cute charm bracelet, given to her specially for her birthday by Horio himself.

Tomoka smiled at the memory, fingering the bracelet. That day, she thought her friends had forgotten her birthday when no one even rang to wish her but boy was she surprised to have the tennis regulars and her friends to appear at her doorstep with wide grins plastered on their faces.

Horio had given her this little trinket privately after they left, probably not wanting to be teased by Momoshiro and the others. She only wore it in special events or certain occasions. Tomoka also wore it that day at Kanagawa too, when she saw Horio.

She still never got to know how he managed to buy such an endearing gift though.

She clasped it around her thin wrist and applied very light make up, having gotten 'girlish' by spending more time with the girls than the boys. Tomoka also hung her mandatory accessory around her neck, a necklace she bought with her first salary working part time at a restaurant to match the bracelet, the rest of her salary kept safely in her bank account. She never touched her salary since then, she was adamant to save it up for something worthwhile and not just an item she felt like buying at the moment. Or, she could save it up for when she starts university, her pick.

Her hair was already done up to a messy bun so she just grabbed her bag and left her house, saying goodbye to her parents and siblings.

She took out her just when it started to ring, "Sakuno-chan?"

"_Good morning Tomo-chan, where are you? We're already at the train station_", Sakuno greeted.

"Good morning, I'm on my way, almost there", Tomoka replied, her feet steadily carrying her at a fast pace to reach her intended destination.

"_Alright, we'll be waiting_", Sakuno replied, hanging up.

Tomoka returned her phone in her bag then, crossing a few roads, went up the pedestrian bridge and across, entering the train station. She looked around after buying a ticket, seeing her friends casually sitting at a few benches. "Good morning!" She waved, closing the distance between them.

Many replies were sent her way, light conversation carried on as they waited for the train. Katsuo and Kachiro dressed in casual sports attire, their shoulders carrying their tennis racquets. Just like how fanatical tennis players like them would dress.

Tomoka would deny it all she wanted, but she knew she was getting excited at the thought of seeing that annoying Horio. Well, is he as annoying as before? Just what is she going to see in him that changed over the past two years?

She was pulled out of her reverie when the train stopped with everyone filing in and out of the train. The boys led the girls in the streets until they were at a fast food restaurant.

"Horio-kun, Mizu-san!" Katsuo called out, catching the attention of the boy who was sitting at a table with a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two stood up and met the four halfway, "heys guys! Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan, it's nice to see you two, how's coach Ryuzaki?"

"You too Horio-kun, grandma's doing fine, how about you?" Sakuno replied, unfazed by her friend's new appearance, or the foreign girl beside him.

"Healthy as a horse", he laughed then turned to look at Tomoka, eyes twinkling with mischief, "hi Tomoka".

"Good too see you Horio-kun", she nodded, smiling out of courtesy, "who are you? Horio's girlfriend?" Tomoka turned to the girl instead, certainly curious.

"Yeah, you're cute!" Sakuno joined in, interested. Katsuo and Kachiro seems to be keeping quiet, amused at the sight.

Horio looked at the girl, "her? My girlfriend? Mizu-san here is my classmate, we're assigned to buy things to decorate our class", he explained, gesturing towards the plastic bag full of decorative items.

Mizu nodded and bowed slightly, "it's nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san, Osakada-san, Horio-kun has been talking about you a lot".

"Really? What has he been telling you?" Tomoka asked, looking at Horio with slitted eyes. "Nothing hurtful to your pride, Tomo-chan", Horio butted in, smiling. Before Tomoka could ask, Katsuo cut in saying, "let's get going, shall we?"

"Sure, do you want to come along, Mizu-san?" Sakuno invited, forever the kind person she is. Tomoka nodded, she was fine with it, the more the merrier, right?

"So how's Horio-kun in class?" Tomoka asked, "I bet he's as noisy as ever".

"He's actually very quiet, but he can get really noisy if he wants to, and he's very nice", Mizu answered shyly, still not used to their presence.

"Really? That's interesting", Tomoka nodded, watching the boys get ready to play some tennis. Tomoka and Sakuno had somehow persuaded the shy girl to join them watch the boys play. They were at one of the many private tennis courts in the sports plaza Kachiro's dad owned.

"He said both of you would always get into fights for no apparent reason, but he doesn't mind it". Then she added, "you must be very close to Horio-kun for him to always talk about you".

Tomoka choked on her drink, "I'm sorry? Horio always talks about me?"

"Yeah, his friends complains most of the time because you're always what he talks about or something like that", Mizu confessed, "at first I thought you were his girlfriend or something".

Sakuno smiled secretly, they're both dense as ever. She noticed that Horio was blatantly staring at the forever oblivious Tomoka. It was obvious that he liked her back in middle school, seems like that emotion still holds out to Tomoka until this very moment. She wasn't sure about Tomoka though, even if that girl wore her feelings on her sleeves, Sakuno still had no idea how her best friend felt towards the teenager.

Tomoka blushed, "you gotta be kidding me, we've been at each other's throats since elementary".

"Sakuno-chan, do you mind refereeing?" Kachiro approached and nodded his head at the other two warming up, properly equipped in their sports gear.

"Oh sure", Sakuno stood up, walking over to the high chair that referees usually use in games and climbed onto it with no qualms. Lucky she wore pants instead of a skirt today.

Tomoka watched in interest as Mizu's naturally pale face reddened at the sight of Kachiro being close to them.

"Right then, I'll go watch Horio-kun and Katsuo play", Tomoka chimed, moving to sit at the bench on Horio's side of the court.

Mizu and Kachiro nodded, already starting up conversation

by themselves.

Tomoka saw Sakuno nod to her when the match began, has he really improved? They both thought, let's see for ourselves.

Horio served, the ball going to Katsuo's side as the shorter boy blocked it, the ball bouncing back to Horio's half. The ball bounced to and fro for a while as everyone watched in silence.

Katsuo decided to kick it up a notch and added a little strength in his hit, Horio answered with his own powerful hit, making Katsuo run a little more to catch up with the ball. He missed.

"Fifteen to love!" Sakuno echoed.

Ah.. There goes the love game, Horio got the upper hand now, but who would win? Tomoka followed the ball with her eyes, never forgetting to observe Horio's movements and compare them to Katsuo's. There might be something she could do to improve the boys back in Seigaku.

The match resumed with much intensity, even when this is supposed to be a leisure match, the boys must have forgotten that fact when they held on the their rackets. It wasn't anything surprising since they were used to such serious atmospheres when playing, all thanks to their ex-seniors.

"One game to love!"

The game was tiring the two boys faster by each game won. Katsuo, the lesser of the two for still having a less muscular body compared to Horio's, was already sweating bullets by now whereas Horio seemed to be holding up pretty good.

"Forty to fifteen!"

Tomoka, as the assistant manager of Seigaku high's boys tennis club watched with widened eyes, excited by the thrill of tennis pumping in her veins. Remembering every hit and to just the smallest movements made by the two. Some people were starting to crowd, but it was mostly the young children of important members of Kachiro's father's business so they didn't really mind it.

Horio caught her eyes and they shared a smile, causing Tomoka to blush when he playfully winked at her and still managed to whack the ball to Katsuo's side and score.

Horio's smile remain attached to his face when he saw Tomoka's gobsmacked look, seeing the ball zoom closer to him he smashed it into Katsuo's side before he heard Sakuno announce his second win, "two games to love! Change court!"

"If you go play with your friends from that other school, remember not to show everything you've got. Who knows if they have another Sanahada Inui following around", his coach's words rang in his head as he waited for Katsuo's serve.

Yeah.. Horio's no longer in Seishun Gakuen, it was a saddening fact for him and his friends but it was a shocking revelation that Horio himself had no idea about this until the last week of his family staying in Tokyo. It was a really hard time for him with the sudden move, new school and new people surrounding him.

Horio was too caught in his thoughts that he accidentally hit the ball to the wrong direction and allowed Katsuo to score the final point. Horio shook his head and got back to his game, blocking out the thoughts running amok in his mind. His recovery was a little too slow, allowing Katsuo to score a game.

"Two games to one!" Sakuno announced after Katsuo and Horio hit more points, also having her eyes shifting between following the ball and watching Horio closely. It wasn't like the boy didn't notice it, he just chose to ignore it. What can the girls get from staring at him anyway? Even with that in mind, he would never underestimate girls after that one particular event. That was another story however, we might listen to what this 'event' might be in the near future. Well, not really as near as it could get.

"Three games to one! Change court!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Three games to two!"

A step, a few hits, a quick sprint and smash!

Deep breaths and heavy pants cane from the two, sweat dripping down their persons like they were towels being hung dry out in the harsh daylight.

"Four games to two! Change court!"

"Four games to three!"

"Five games to three! Game and match, Horio Satoshi!", Sakuno finally announced, ending the game with Horio taking the win. She climbed down the referee high chair with Katsuo and Horio's help.

Tomoka, Kachiro and Mizu was already making their way to the three with refreshments. "Wow guys, that was some game there!" Sakuno commented.

"Yeah, where did you learn such moves?" Tomoka added, handing them bottles of water.

Katsuo and Kachiro laughed, "Horio-kun's improved a lot, wonder what kind of training he goes at Rikkai".

"That's a secret", Horio joked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah, Mizu-san, don't you have to go now?" Kachiro asked, realizing the time.

"You're right, I have to go, um.. Thanks for inviting me, bye now!" The girl bowed and quickly left.

"Wait, do you want us to walk you?" Kachiro asked, stopping the girl. She turned around, surprised, "no, it's okay, my house is not that far from here".

Katsuo shook his head, "oh we insist, besides, it's not safe for a girl to walk home alone".

Mizu blushed, for some reason, it felt like middle school Sakuno all over again, "if you're sure".

"Yosh!" Tomoka laughed, pointing to a random area,"to Mizu-san's!"

As though everything was planned out, Katsuo and Kachiro walked with Mizu and Sakuno in the middle, lively chatter coming from their direction. Tomoka for once was left to walk alone at the back of the group, pondering over the many things she saw today.

Horio noticed this and silently slowed down his pace to copy Tomoka's pace, watching her expressions changing every few seconds. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize he was walking right next to her. What a gal.

When she started to frown at the intensity of her thoughts, Horio decided to cut in her thoughts, "what're you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing", Tomoka mumbled, still looking dazed, as though she wasn't there.

Horio laughed softly and shook his head, "come on, like I can't tell the difference".

Tomoka indignantly pouted, and glared at him weakly, "it's nothing you should worry about".

"If you say so", Horio shrugged, the silence enveloping them again. It was a while before he broke the silence again, "I see you still keep the bracelet".

"Yeah.. It's very beautiful, I don't think I thanked you for it yet, Horio-kun", Tomoka nodded, feeling heat rise in her neck and cheeks at the mention of the accessory she was wearing.

Horio smiled to himself, there. That was one of the traits in Tomoka that he liked; as loud as she was, she still remembered her manners and knew how to keep herself together. The sad thing was that he didn't know how to actually talk to her back in middle school.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do for you, Tomo-chan", he shook his head. To tell you the truth, Horio had taken up a year just to save as much money to afford that charm bracelet. Just don't tell Tomoka about that, Horio wasn't about to lose his machoness at this age yet. He still had no idea why he went his way to buy such a gift for Tomoka but he just liked the fact that she liked it.

Tomoka flashed him a small smile, "really, thank you Horio-kun".

"My house is over there, so um.. I'll see you all next time?" Mizu said, pointing down the road.

"Yeah, sure, bye Mizu-chan!" Kachiro nodded, along with the others. As soon as she left, the five teenagers turned to each other.

"So what do we do now?" Katsuo asked.

"How about we grab a bite somewhere?" Sakuno suggested, she could have brought her own lunchbox but she accidentally left it home. As 'grown up' as she is now, there's still the clumsy Sakuno we know in her. Also, it was obvious that the boys would be quite hungry after such a game.

"I know this place we can go, the food is delicious, and cheap too", Horio voiced out.

"Really? Let's go there then, show us the way Horio", Katsuo said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, this is delicious!" Tomoka said, as soon as she ate some of her ordered food.<p>

Sakuno nodded, "how did you find such an awesome place?"

"I got lost in the first month I was here and then I found this place", Horio sheepishly admitted, quirking his lips.

Everyone laughed at that, "well, it's a good thing you found this place then".

Horio nodded. _Actually, I searched this place over the internet for the better part of the last three days_, the boy thought. He was surprised when Katsuo and Kachiro mentioned that his two other friends were tagging along with the boys to meet him this weekend last Tuesday and well, you know the drill.

At the table, the boys were seated at one side while the girls sat at the other side. Funny thing was that Tomoka sat directly in front of him while Sakuno sat next to her and opposite of Katsuo with Kachiro sitting at the head of the table.

So at Horio's vantage point, he could stare at Tomoka all he wanted and they wouldn't really realize it. Wait, those three already knew of his feelings, why disguise it anyway? He shook his thoughts away and resumed to enjoy his meal, feeling the hunger pinch at his stomach.

It's been a while since he last saw her if you don't count the short encounter just a few weeks ago and he wanted to enjoy the little time he had with his friends, especially her, before school opens. However so, as time waits for no man, it was time for her and their friends to go back home.

"Bye Horio-kun, see you next time", Kachiro and Katsuo said.

"Yeah sure, I'll be waiting then", Horio agreed, the stupid smirk on his face.

Sakuno bowed slightly; "it's been a fun time, Horio-kun".

"Ah, it was- hey, you're still being formal with me!" Horio unconsciously whined, earning laughter.

"Well, I can't help it", Sakuno retorted good heartedly.

"Meh", the boy shrugged, looking around, "what's taking Tomoka so long?"

His eyes spotted Tomoka talking to someone on the phone, looking devastated. She quickly recovered and ended the call, fiddling with the phone again before placing the device next to her ear. She looked red in the face. Was she.. crying?

Sakuno's phone rang and she answered in a hushed tone, "eh? Tomo-chan?... What's wrong?.. Oh, alright, be safe, goodbye".

Horio listened to Sakuno conversing with Tomoka, his eyes trained on the latter. She was nervously biting her lip and a frown was present on her face.

"Tomoka has something to do so we'll have to go ahead of her, um.. Let's go, goodbye Horio-kun", she explained, saying goodbye and letting her feet lead her into the train. Kachiro and Katsuo exchanged glances and shrugged.

Horio nodded, "yeah, bye guys".

As soon as they left the platform, Horio dodged through people to get to Tomoka where he last saw her but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Breathe<em>", I repeated to myself, fighting the oncoming panic attack due. I stared at my phone's home screen and quickly dialled Sakuno's number. I was already speed walking my way out of the station now.

"Sakuno-chan, it's me, Tomoka", I said shakily.

Sakuno sounded surprised, "_eh? Tomo-chan?_" Well of course.

"I have to go somewhere, go ahead without me".

"_What's wrong?_" She asked, concern lacing her words. I shake my head apologetically even when she can't see me, "nah, I just remembered I had to do something".

"_Oh, alright, be safe_".

"Thank you", I breathed. I was waiting at the taxi stand, sitting on the empty bench. I only heard a faint goodbye from my cell before I shut it off.

A bright yellow cab pulled over and I was pulled out of my daydreaming. As soon as I got in the back seat, someone else got in after me.

I said nothing when I realized it was Horio and told the driver my destination.

* * *

><p>The whole ride was silent, Horio didn't even start up a conversation with me. Usually he would do that or pick a fight with me, it seems there is so much about Horio that I have no idea of now. I changed my focus elsewhere; the sky was beautiful.<p>

It was turning dark shades of violet and blue, rays of orange and pink shining from where the sun was setting. I could already see the natural twinkling nightlights of the world hanging high up in the sky, adding to the beauty of it all. Mix all that with the scent of flowers everywhere around me, I completely forgot my original reason for coming to this place but the tears I shed kept reminding me.

My nerves had calmed down after more minutes passed and I sat up, staring at Horio who was sitting not so far from me. He had his back to me.

Speaking of Horio, I can't seem to stop thinking about him, he's suddenly all so mysterious it irks me. Besides that, I get to find the flaws in Kachiro and Katsuo's play, so we'll be working on that later. I still need to ask Inui-senpai to help me with I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to do that.

Horio suddenly stood from where sat and moved closer to me, looking at me with an unreadable expression. He promptly sat down in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, noticing the tiny bulbs decorating the park start to light up, giving the place an enchanting feel to it. I always felt like I was living in a fairy tale here.

"I should be the one to ask you that", he replied, sitting cross-legged to get comfortable.

"Whatever", I said, slightly shivering at the cold but I ignored it, I ignored the boy in front oftme too. Well, I tried to, at least.

"Shouldn't you be home now?" He asked casually, not minding that I'm ignoring him at all.

"Yeah, I should", I mumbled, _mom and dad totally doesn't mind it_. "I just needed some air".

Horio shook his head, amused, "right".

"What? You don't belie-" I sneezed, another chill ran down my spine, "-ve me?"

I felt something thick cover my back and shoulders, there were hands on it too. I trailed it back to its owner and sighed defeatedly, "thanks".

* * *

><p>"No problem", I smiled, "and that's Satoshi to you".<p>

"S-Satoshi?" She hesitated, "why?"

"Because", he replied, looking somewhat serious. "Shouldn't you at least do that for me when I want to help?"

"Excuse me?" She cut me off, raising a brow at me. I gave her my own look and she silenced.

"I just want to help, okay? You can tell me anyything if it makes you feel better or something", I explained, "you look troubled".

"How did you-" "you're not exactly as lively as you were just a good hour ago, Tomo-chan".

She looked at me in disbelief, "and what do you mean by that?"

"I... don't know", I honestly said, "I just think it's true".

Tomoka averted her eyes to her hands, a small smile playing at her lips, "you're unbelievable".

The silence went on for quite some time. I took this time to stare at her features. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, and the romantic lighting was just an added effect. I could tell by the trails running down her cheeks that she had been crying, I just don't know why. You know that are types of people who still look pretty when they cry and others that really can't pull off the cute sad face? Well, Tomoka looks really pretty right now. Her long lashes fluttered every few seconds, her eyelids moved, hiding and showing her big and glassy brown irises to the world. Her nose was a little pink at the tip, obviously motioning that she had been out for long. Her lips? They were so kissable I felt like a pervert just thinking about it. She was _pouting_, of all things. I shook away my thoughts and looked away when she mumbled, "my grandfather passed away".

I waited until she continued but that was all she said. She tugged my jacket closer around her body and sighed, her gaze flickered to mine and back to her lap shyly. "I'm sorry", I replied. "Aren't you going to get cold?"

"Nah, I'm used to it", I shook my head, standing up, "come on". I really need to stop staring at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, getting up as well and properly wearing my jacket, the sleeves . If I were one of those openly expressive fangirls, I would totally go all 'kyaa!' at this, don't you think it's cute? I mean, wait, who am I talking to?

I didn't answer and grabbed her hand, it was already cold. Just how long had we been at the park?

Shaking my head, I led her to the closest sushi restaurant. "Here we are", I announced as soon as we reached the entrance.

Tomoka laughed, "really? Why did you bring me here?"

And in record time, her stomach gurgled silently. Loud enough for only the both of us to hear. Tomoka blushed, looking away. I smiled amused and walked into the restaurant, knowing she would follow me in.

Tomoka sat across me as we waited for the food to arrive; it was back again, the awkward silence. She was about to say something when her phone went off.

She quickly answered it and excused herself. A few minutes pass and she returned, the food served right on time.

"It was mom", she informed, looking a little guilty, "could you, um.. You know.. Send me back? After we eat.. I-you know how she is right? So.. could you?"

I nod, "I don't mind". Sigh, she's so cute when she's jittery like this, but it's so not her style. It reminds me of that shy character in Naruto, Hinata was it?

"Thank you", she smiled. Then we started to eat, comfortable silence enveloping us. The only sounds breaking the silence were the chattering from other customers and the plates clanking.

We had small talk on the way to Tomoka's house, just to catch up even more and I was glad to say that I had a great time. It was just a coincidence that I bumped into her earlier after going out with them and now we're in better terms, what an improvement.

"Sorry for troubling you today Satoshi-kun", Tomoka said, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink.

"It's fine, you should go inside though, say hi to your parents for me?", I said, seeing her brothers impatiently waiting at the door. She gave a small nod.

"Onee-chan! Hurry _up_!"

"Stop flirting! I'll tell okaa-san~", the older of the two brothers sang, grinning. They had no idea, do they?

"Hey! We're not flirting!" Tomoka denied loudly, her cheeks a furious red. "Sorry, and thanks for today, Satoshi-kun", she said in a lower voice to me, a sad smile on her face.

"It's the least I can do". It was tre, by default.


End file.
